Group Therapy, Part 3
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: My most recent group therapy story, using my current WIPs (some of which haven't been posted here, yet). The Tims still have reasons for wishing things were a little different. Oneshot.
**A/N:** A few years back, I got the idea to write a story in which the various Tims from my stories got together and commiserated about their lots. It was called _Group Therapy._ Then, I wrote a part 2. Now, I'm on part 3, and the fun thing is that I can continually add in new Tims because I'm always writing. There's nothing really serious here. Just some fun parody of my writing.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know if I need one or not, to be honest. These are all _my_ characters, even though they're all based on Tim McGee. ...well, except for one, and that one really is mine. However, if it's necessary, I don't own NCIS.

* * *

 **Group Therapy, Part 3  
** by Enthusiastic Fish

"I'm not sure I like being AU," Tim, H, was saying. "It feels like I'm not even really Tim. I'm just kind of a placeholder for another character. I'm only Tim by default and that's weird!"

"You're still Tim," Tim, WM, said soothingly. "She does try to work within the confines of what she sees as being the essence of the characters. It's just that she likes the challenge of taking you off in different directions."

"But this isn't like the other AUs," Tim, H, complained. "I'm not an agent. I didn't even get to go to college! I'm just a weird guy living in a weird little town."

"Come on in, and we'll talk about it some more," Tim, WM, said, but he gave a glance at the woman who always sat behind the desk. He was more and more certain of who she was, even if she always claimed ignorance.

The Tims all sat down, the numbers growing larger, sometimes with almost every meeting.

"Good evening, Tim!" Tim, WM, said, by way of greeting. "Welcome to TOE-FU!"

There were some good-natured mutterings in reply.

"We have a new supernatural WIP joining us as well as the other WIPs."

Tim, TRotP, stood and waved. "Hi, everyone. She's finally going full tilt with the whole demonic possession thing. She's thought of it a few times, but I can tell she's worried that she's gone to this well too many times."

"It's seemed like that before," Tim, HYKIDWT, said. "I only exist because someone complained that her writing was stale, and that was _years_ ago."

"Maybe that's why she's going for an AU," Tim, WM, said.

Tim, H, shook his head. "That's not why. She loves this story. I can tell every time she works on it. It's just the song thing. I just feel like I'm not really a part of this whole Tim group. I'm not really Tim!"

Tim, U, stood. "Yes, you are. AU stories are different, especially the kind of AU stories you and I are, but we are still Tim. Sure, she could make us into original stories really easily, but I see that more as because we're a kind of Everyman. Many of the stories she's written could be adapted. We're just easier to adapt."

Tim, WWAGDT, also stood. "Exactly. She looks at us as what Tim could have been if his circumstances had changed. It's not that we're not Tim. It's that we're not NCIS Tim."

"And, in a way, isn't that what we all are?" Tim, WM, asked. "Most of us belong to stories that would never have been seen in the series on TV. Don't forget when she was accused of not liking the show at all and just writing AU for _Schism_."

Tim, S, nodded. "Yes. That whole series would never have happened. Too dark, too long, and too Tim-focused. So...it's kind of AU even though Tim is still NCIS Tim."

One semi-translucent Tim was sitting with the other WIPs, Tim, ADoR.

"I'm AU, too," he said in an echoing voice. "I just wish she'd start putting me up. I hate this limbo."

"She's only a few chapters in, isn't she?" Tim, WM, asked.

"Yeah, but she used to post right as she wrote, and I don't like this in-between state. It's no fun."

Another translucent Tim nodded. "At least I have a reason for not being posted. The WEE. ...and I'm barely begun, anyway. She's not even sure on the title yet."

Tim, WM, looked around at the Tims and knew that the stories would all be finished, that they were all so different even if they were all Tim. The mind of the author was a strange (sometimes twisted) place to be, but it wasn't all bad.

"Remember that we have each other at these meetings. It's all about giving support and realizing that we're each unique. Whether we're supernatural," he gestured to the horror and fantasy stories, "casefiles or dramas," he gestured to a larger group, "the rare romances," a small group laughed, "or her favorite angst and H/C," the largest group in the middle did a wave, "we're all Tim and we're all important."

"Important?"

"To the author. And isn't that what matters most?"

"I'm still waiting to see her write a long story that's happy all the way through," Tim, HtSMS, said, although he smiled.

"She's never taken that challenge, has she."

"Only in oneshots," Tim, TFTWT, said, laughing.

"And not always in oneshots," Tim, TfD, said gloomily.

"At least we know how much she cares by how much work she does to write them," Tim, IACDtNMTJaFM, said. "She was reading articles from medical journals for me."

"Medical journals. Maybe she should start reading cutesy parenting magazines or something," Tim, WIitM, said.

"She's probably use it to write about the death of a child or something like that," Tim, GBR, said, dourly, one of his few contributions.

Tim, WM, laughed. "No need to go that far. Let's just remember that we're TOE-FU and it's because of her that we exist."

"Or _almost_ exist," Tim, ADoR, corrected.

"Or will exist," Tim, WM, said, pointing up at the Tim potentials above the group.

There was a brief smattering of applause and after a few more statements of support for the WIPs, the meeting was adjourned. They went out for refreshments and enjoyed them all as usual.

Tim, WM, lingered behind everyone else.

"I know how it feels to think about being AU," he said to her.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I've always had the feeling that I started as someone else."

"You didn't. You almost became someone else, but you were always Tim."

"Ha! How would you know that if you weren't the author?"

She held up a pile of paper.

"Easy. I've read it."

He deflated.

"Oh."

"Just a word to the wise, though."

"Yeah?"

"You think you've got it bad? I know there are other authors who both do worse to Tim than your author has _and_ have left WIPs for literally years."

"Years? That doesn't seem possible."

"It is."

Tim, WM, sighed.

"Don't feel bad. It's a sign of love and affection."

"Maybe we'll have to open up the meetings to other authors' Tims."

"Might be hard to do, but it's a thought."

"A thought."

"Yes. The meeting's over. Time to end."

The lights went out.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The author smiled. It would be hard to invite other Tims into her mind, but maybe she'd manage it somehow.

Better? Worse? All in the eye of the beholder.

...and there was more to write.

FINIS!


End file.
